


Stars Died For You

by HeavensOkay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Astronomy, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Feels, M/M, dean and cas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensOkay/pseuds/HeavensOkay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long, long time ago Castiel made a decision that saved his life. And that decision just happens to be the most beautiful, inspiring, amazing hunter in the universe. All of the stars could not compare to Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars Died For You

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and feedback are always appreciated. http://famousfeathers.tumblr.com/

Sam had dragged Cas and Dean out to the observatory that Friday night, insisting they do something other than plan their next move in the raging war of angels. Cas complained he already knew everything about the stars, he’d been around when they were created. Dean didn't want to go because demons in public were not a generally good idea. But Samantha the Nerd made them go anyway.

  
After a bitchy drive, they finally arrived and paid their entrance fees. It was about 1:30 am, so that added on the bitchiness to the hunter and ex-angel. After an hour long tour of the observatory, some random crap about Galileo and Copernicus, their discoveries and how they changed the way of star gazing for humanity for eternity, the group was free to gaze up at the stars.

  
Sam wanted to check out the Hawking exhibit a bit more, so he let Cas and Dean go and sit on the hood of the Impala, to gaze at the shining stars they seemed so uninterested in.

  
“How much longer do you think Sammy will make us stay here?” Dean asked to pass the time.

  
“I’m not sure, but I suppose his intentions were fairly kind. We do need a break from all the planning and stressing,” Cas replied. “Dean?”

  
“Yeah Cas?” the hunter replied carelessly, as he turned to face his best friend of nearly five years.

  
Cas smiled a bit before continuing. “Dean, do you realize how easy it is to forget the natural beauties of humanity? The luxury of life, the pure purpose of it all?”

  
The sudden deepness of Cas’s question intrigued Dean a little. “Uh, yeah, sure Cas.”

  
“Back when the first constellations were being formed, God said some of the angels could pick a few of the arrangements, and proclaimed should they ever need be reminded of their duty to serve humanity, they need only look up at their beautiful constellation and be reminded of the amazing people they serve, and the rewarding Heaven above,“ Cas said dreamily with a hint of nostalgia. “I chose not to make a constellation.”

  
By this point, Dean was entertained by the story. “Why not?” he asked with curiosity.

  
“I said to my father I wished to only make a single star.”

  
“Did he let you?” Dean asked, begging for Cas to finish.

  
“Yes, he did. I chose to make what humans know as Polaris. People call her the North Star because they can always trust her to guide them home. My brothers and sisters first laughed, pitying the fact I only had one star of my own when they had many. But I knew one day my decision would aide me.”

  
“Has it yet?” Dean asked with a smile he couldn't hold back.

  
Cas looked over at Dean. He stared at him for a while, which confused Dean. Dean couldn't read whether Cas had a look of happiness, depression, annoyance, or something else. “Of course it has,” he finally replied.

  
“How so, Cas?”

  
“When I made Polaris I knew if I was ever in trouble, I wouldn't want an army at my side. Protection or companionship from many would serve no purpose to me, as I would wish for only one to be by my side.”

  
Dean stared at Cas, contemplating what the man had just said.

  
“When I met you, I had a feeling we would have an interesting story together. You have given me so much Dean Winchester, and though I have forgiven you, you also have caused me great loss. My brothers and sisters are no more to me, and at many times in my life thousands have wanted me dead,” Cas explained with a tone Dean could blame for a sudden rush of desire he was feeling.

  
“But I always went back to you, Dean Winchester. Only you. I have given up so much for you, and I wouldn't have it any other way. Because in the end, I only wish for you to be at my side. Polaris reminds me of that, and I made sure to craft her in such a way I’d wish for a friend to be. She’s beautiful and bright, always guiding me home. So yes, my decision has paid off; because I believe Polaris guided me to you.”

  
An awestruck Dean sat beside Cas, and as Cas was filled with hope and a sense of belonging and love and compassion and every good emotion Dean made him feel, he leaned over and took the hunter’s freckled face in his hands, and gently pressed his lips to Dean’s.

  
The kiss was more amazing then all the stars combined, more beautiful and needed than the universe itself. When Cas broke the kiss, he spoke once more.

  
“I love you, Dean Winchester, and my star has served its purpose. Because I could not be more grateful for finding you.”

  
The two kissed once more, and after they could regain control from the overwhelming feel of ecstasy, Dean looked into the beautiful blue eyes of the fallen angel.

  
“I love you too Cas,” Dean said, unable to come up with any romantic speech at the time. “And thank you.”

  
Cas smiled like he was looking at the most beautiful supernova in the world. He was, after all. Dean Winchester was an end and a beginning, fiery and explosive but beautiful and colorful, he was full of life and love, bursting with the most luminescent soul Castiel had ever laid eyes on.

  
“Thank you, Dean.”

  
“For what, Cas?” Dean questioned with a pretty gleam in his eye, one you would get if the person who meant everything to you revealed your love was the opposite of unrequited, rather returned with passion and desire and such sweet words the stars were dim compared to them.

  
“For being my Polaris.”


End file.
